


Tied to the Wrong Woman

by Goneahead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, when people ask how he and Natasha met, Clint always grins and says, "Bondage." (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied to the Wrong Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet for WriMo. Prompt: first date

Cold.

Pain.

Clint opened his eyes.

Blackness.

But--he had to be awake. His head hurt too much _not_ to be awake.

Also? Ropes.

And there was another person, bound to the same--pole? He wriggled, testing the knots--

"Stop moving!"

Oh, fuck. That wasn't the crazy Russian assassin chick, was it?

"I said stop moving!"

Yup--definitely the crazy Russian assassin chick. Fuuuck. "Then quit shouting; my head hurts."

"Then quit moving!"

He stopped moving. "We, uh, have a plan, right?"

The ropes suddenly loosened. "No, I _have_ a plan. Now shut up--and do exactly what I say."


End file.
